


The Vow I Never Took

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Troubled Tribble kissing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the unspoken vow is the most binding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vow I Never Took

Falling in love with Elijah had been the most natural thing in the world. He'd barely had time to wonder what the hell he was feeling before he was completely and hopelessly smitten. 

In the long years since the time of his fall (as he had come to think of it) he had never once broken the vows he made to Chris. He'd flirted with breaking them to be sure. He'd longed to break them more times than he could count. But he'd never actually taken that last, final step. 

His love for Elijah remained unconsummated, at least physically. And the extent of his emotional philandering was something he found himself surprisingly able to rationalize. The passionate kisses they had exchanged led nowhere and he took comfort from his razor thin hold on fidelity. But it was cold comfort. Unsatisfying comfort. 

His infidelity to _Elijah_ was something he tried not to think about. It counted and he _knew_ it counted. And even though Elijah never troubled him with so much as one word of reproach, Sean knew he had been profoundly hurt by it. 

So much was unsaid. So much was unrealized except in dreams and lonely yearnings. He knew that true fidelity was not of the body, but of the heart. And at those rare moments when they were together Sean looked into Elijah's eyes and saw in their cool, blue depths the pain of those times when Sean had broken the vow he never took. 

He longed to pull his life out of the box in which he had entrapped it and declare himself free to openly worship the beautiful man who was his heart's desire. He longed to find his true voice and finally take the unspoken vow that would bind his heart to Elijah's heart forever.


End file.
